1. Field
Example embodiments are related to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being spotlighted as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices for storing logic data, logic devices for processing the logic data, and hybrid devices including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is necessary to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.